Bowser vs Superman
Description Super Strength and Abilities, that managed to ascend into a godlike status, are going to fight to the death. Who is stronger enough to win? Interlude Wiz: Both very powerful, strong, and Fire Resistance, are going to fight to the death! Bowser, The nemesis of Mario. Boomstick: And Superman, The DC Superhero. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Bowser Wiz: King Bowser Koopa, the arch-enemy of Mario. Boomstick: He always kidnapping Princess Peach, and Mario always save her! What a kind man! Wiz: Bowser is slow but a lot stronger than you expect, he withstood a black hole, survived a supernova, fought and threw his own castle. He also has a son named Bowser Jr. Boomstick: Wait how old is his son? Wiz: Just a young koopa, his age hasn't been confirmed. Boomstick: By the way, when he fall into a lava, he turned into Dry Bowser! Creepy right? Wiz: Yeah, Dry Bowser is a undead version of Bowser, he can breathe out more lava. Boomstick: This thing, Dreamy Bowser, his God form. When Bowser get infused with the Dream Stone, he become more of a god than he already is! Wiz: Bowser has magics, he can teleport, Shapeshifter, and an Size Growth. Boomstick: He survived being thrown in sun, survived being crushed by his own castle and break through bricks easily. Wiz: Bowser survived the explosion of about 100 Bob Ombs in Mario Power Tennis. Boomstick: Despite his high endurance and hard shell, he can still be defeated and killed by conventional means, even as Giant Bowser. Wiz: He almost never beats Mario, but he did outsmart Mario in Super Mario Odyssey. Boomstick: In his smallest form, Bowser can survive 19 of Mario's fireballs, each individual fireball is powerful enough to instantly kill a normal Koopa. Wiz: Bowser might be weighs about 1000 lbs-- Boomstick: WHOA! That much? He might be very powerful! Wiz: He is. Boomstick: He is a athletic, skilled sword fighter, and skilled in many sports! I don't how he is skilled in many sports when he is slow and his exact species may be turtle or a dragon, or both. Wiz: He has this clone named Dark Bowser, Dark Bowser is also a stronger beings, but Bowser can beats Dark Bowser. Boomstick: Dark Bowser put up a hell of a fight! Wiz: Bowser has instantly defeated powerful enemies such as Mawful Mole and Magifoofa by simply walking in to them. Boomstick: He can be extremely cocky but don't mess with Bowser! Bowser: Showtime! Superman Wiz: Kal-El, the true son of Jor-El and Lara, adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent. Kal-El's earth name was Clark Joseph Kent. Boomstick: Jor-El and Lara become aware of Krypton's impending destruction and Jor-El begins constructing a spacecraft that would carry poor baby Kal-El to the earth. Wiz: During Krypton's last moments, Jor-El places baby Kal-El in the spacecraft and launches it. Sadly Jor-El and Lara dies as the spacecraft barely escapes Krypton's fate. Boomstick: Kal-El wasn't the only one who left Krypton, his cousin Supergirl, Kara Zor-El also escapes Krypton. Wiz: Once the spacecraft lands in the United States, Jonathan and Martha Kent named him Clark Kent. As Clark grows up, he and his adoptive parents discover that he has a superpower power. The Kents teach Clark to use these powers responsibly to help others and fight crimes. Boomstick: Clark Kent moves to Metropolis and take a job as a reporter at the Daily Planet, that where he met his wife Lois Lane! The funny thing is, Superman is weak to magics. Wiz: Superman has Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Breath, Flight, Heal Factor and also his Theta Vision can see a person's aura. Boomstick: He has this Super Hearing, X-Ray Visions and all other visions. Super Hearing might be like a Spider Sense right? Wiz: Not exactly like Spider Sense but he can hears things you know what I mean? Boomstick: Yeah. Wiz: His weakness is Kryptonite, like Lex Luthor, Metallo and Brainiac beating Superman's ass with it but not for long. Boomstick: He is a power to a sun, when he is inside or outside of sun, he get so powerful! Wiz: He can read and memorize DNA, he is Master Tactician, Technological Genius. And he can have a Martial Arts, which he can hand to hand with Wonder Woman, Boxing with Wildcat, Pressure points with Batman, Enhances and protects body and mind. Boomstick: He impact equivalent to 10 Octillion Megatons. And he weighs 225 lbs, how ironic is that. Wiz: Yellow Sunlight increase power 2700x-5000x, Red Sunlight has no effect 2700x, Blue Sunlight doubles increase 5500x and adds new ability. Superman used to meet his doom, killing him, and he is called Doomsday, who can't dies. No matter how many times you killed Doomsday, he always come back. Doomsday can wound Superman. Boomstick: Superman does super job when he saved the city though! Superman: This looks like a job for Superman! Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Bowser plan to threat Metropolis, so Bowser brought his Koopa Army. So Bowser and his army walk all the way to near Metropolis. Bowser turn around to speak for his army. Bowser: Remember, kill all of those people who'll try to escape! I'll go handle some superheroes. Bowser and his army reach into city and the Koopa army attacking people, who were running away, screaming. Bowser destroys one building with his hands so the hero would show up. Bowser: Where are they?! Bowser notices the man with a cape was behind him, it was Superman. Superman: Who are you and what have you done!? Bowser: Oh, Superman. I been expecting you to show up, I am Bowser. And I am here to take people's lives! Superman: I won't let you do that. Bowser: Hm, very well. You may beg anytime you want. Both combatants prepares their fists. Superman made a first move, he throw a punch at Bowser. Bowser throw a single punches at Superman, Superman blocks them and uppercuts Bowser. Bowser groans and kicks Superman that cause him be toss to a building. Bowser laughs. Bowser: Stupid! Thought he could--''' Superman came back and punch Bowser in the face twice, uppercuts Bowser's belly. Bowser grabs Superman and smashes him into ground. Superman uses his heat vision at Bowser, Bowser toss Superman to one of a building. Bowser jumps and charges at Superman, Bowser throw a punch at Superman, Superman dodges and punches Bowser few times and Bowser decide to unleashed a huge fireball at Superman. Superman fell, Superman flys and hits Bowser with single punches and grabs Bowser tail, throwing him onto ground. Bowser grabs couple of cars and throwing it at Superman, Superman uses his heat vision at Bowser and Bowser dodges. Bowser: '''Dies, you little prick! Bowser grabs Superman's cape and throw him, Superman gets up and saw Bowser disappeared. Superman sense that Bowser was behind him, Superman dodges and hits Bowser's back. Superman then kicks Bowser which toss him into a building. Superman: Let go of innocent people, and call off your army! Bowser: To win? Against me? I don't think so, that plan of yours won't work, Superman. You got nothing to do with me? You just gonna throw me to every of those buildings? I thought you were smarter. Superman: You leave me no choice, Bowser... Superman prepares his heat visions, Bowser quickly breath out his fires at Superman. Superman uses his speed to punch Bowser softly. Bowser: Impressive... Bowser smiled as he say that, he then punches Superman many times as he could and he scratch Superman. Bowser throw a punch at Superman's face twice and body slam Superman. Superman uppercuts Bowser made Bowser flys, Superman flys up and Bowser kicks Superman and grabs him, bite him. Superman yelp and Bowser punch Superman and throw Superman into space. Superman then flys up to a sun, but Bowser grabs his leg and bite him again. Bowser then headbutts Superman, Superman uses his heat vision to burn Bowser's eyes, Bowser Yelp. Superman reaches a sun. Bowser opens his eyes and saw Superman disappears. Bowser: Huh, where did he go? Bowser look around a space. Bowser: Heh, a scared cat gone. Bowser went to earth, Superman came out of sun, very powerful speed, Bowser turn around and see Superman coming in his way. Bowser: You gotta be--''' Superman hits Bowser really hard, they lands on the ground, destroying a couple of city. Superman looks up and see coup,e of buildings are destroyed because of him. Superman: '''Oh no... What have I done... Bowser grabs Superman's throat. Bowser: I liked that surprise, now I'll show you surprise. Bowser throws Superman, and Bowser took out his Dream Stone. Superman uses his heat vision at Bowser's hand where he holding a Dream Stone, the Dream Stone got explodes. Bowser: NOOO! THE DREAM STONE! Superman: Had enough yet? Bowser: NOT YET! Before Bowser shout "not yet" to Superman, he shallows a pieces of Dream Stone. After Bowser shallows them, he felt his guts feeling weird. Bowser: Yes... Just like last time I've... Shallow it... Superman: I ending this. Now. Bowser turned into a Dreamy Bowser. Dreamy Bowser: Hehehe, you won't stand a chance against me now. Superman charges at Dreamy Bowser but Dreamy Bowser grabs Superman quickly. Dreamy Bowser: Taste magic now, Superman! Dreamy Bowser throws Superman, and Dreamy Bowser uses his rainbow flame powerfully and aiming at Superman, tying Superman roughly. And Dreamy Bowser prepares his hand into a powerful flame, and sticks his hand into Superman's gut. Superman's gut explodes brutally and bloods split nearly everywhere, Bowser grabs Superman's head and pulls his head off. Dreamy Bowser then burns Superman's body with his flame. People were shocked seeing Superman's died, Dreamy Bowser made a announcement to Metropolis, holding Superman's head. Dreamy Bowser: Metropolis, your hero Superman has now died! Army, take those people to my castle! Koopa army cheers for Dreamy Bowser, and Koopa army took people of metropolis. Lois cried over Superman's dead. Dreamy Bowser walk toward Lois. Dreamy Bowser: No need to cry, I can take you to him. Dreamy Bowser then killed Lois, and Dreamy Bowser roars. =Poll= Who will win? Bowser Superman Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Oh, I want to throw up... Wiz: So, um... Bowser was slow, but he was stronger than Superman. Superman's weakness was magic and Bowser has a magic. He withstood a black hole. Boomstick: Yeah, like Bowser weighs at least 1000 lbs and Superman weighs less than that, very less. If some of you thinks that Superman should throw Bowser to the sun but Bowser can also survive being thrown in sun. He also survive being crushed by his castle and can throw it. Wiz: Bowser survived worse, like surviving a supernova, surviving 100 Bob Ombs and survived Mario's 19 fireballs, each individual fireball is powerful enough to kill a normal Koopa. He survived the surface of a star. Boomstick: Think about it, Dreamy Bowser is Bowser's God form! His magical ability is extremely powerful! Wiz: His magic is mostly a dark power, but still magic. He able to manipulate electricity, teleport, project energy, summon beings and create black holes from thin air. He also create whole galaxies, and even times travel at his own accord. Bowser can use whatever forms he want! Advantages: Bowser winner * Stronger * Intelligence * Versatility * Has Magic * Durability * Slower * 1000 lbs * Withstood a supernova * Withstood black hole Disadvantages: Superman loser * Stronger * Faster * Durability * Weak to magic * Can be kill by Doomsday * Master Tactician * 225 lbs * Healing Factor * Can be beat by Batman thanks to Kryptonite Boomstick: This battle was super brutality! Superman got super beaten by a god! Wiz: The winner is Bowser! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bob6114 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:DC vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo Vs Dc Comics Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Alien vs. Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:"Blood" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1